


Through Me into Everything

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, Emotions, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Memories, No Dialogue, One Shot, Short One Shot, Stand Alone, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It could have been just a gesture of affection. This was different.





	Through Me into Everything

Rei never considered the possibility of being alone; it came to her from time to time, but she had too much to worry about such things. She had felt the unbearable cloak of loneliness sneak up on her unexpectedly, when she was convinced she was to be alone, precisely where it hurt.

When she was with Minako, things seemed to be different. There were times when she would hold onto Rei's hand, squeezing it tightly, not letting go for a while. In one single moment, ebbing and flowing, Rei knew that there would be no room for secrets between them, as anything could be spoken between them.

It could have been just a gesture of affection. This was different.

Rei began to realize that Minako had her heart inked crimson one too many times, and with her, that was when she felt her heart glow once again. As Minako's hand found Rei's cheek as easily as it had been a part of her own body, Rei felt her own fire blaze within her very being.

These gestures of affection soon became quiet moments of intimacy, what they could only describe as their expression of love, that was theirs and theirs alone. Minako traced her hands on every inch of Rei's form, and Rei over Minako's body as they pressed closer to each other.

As their hearts were still beating, they clung onto all time they had left.


End file.
